


Whispered in the Dark

by IdolDaydreams



Series: 50 Prompts Personal Challenge [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Brief mentions of external and internal biphobia, Fluff, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdolDaydreams/pseuds/IdolDaydreams
Summary: Joonmyun reminds you of a conversation past. What seemed like nothing to you at the time meant a lot to him.





	

“You know, you taught me something,” Joonmyun whispers during a lull in the conversation. Both of you lie awake, his back nestled into your chest. His fingers are between yours, slipping back and forth in your loose grasp.

Cloaked in darkness with nothing to see, your eyes are closed. You adjust against the pillow, your chin brushing his scalp. With a questioning noise, you urge him to continue.

“When we were trainees, and I told you I liked that girl.” Joonmyun pauses. His pitch lowers. “You were the only one who didn’t make fun of me for it.”

Suddenly more alert, your eyes open. “Why would I have done that?”

“The people who knew, they knew about Minho. They knew about the other guys I’d been interested in. So they heard about her, and they assumed I was picking a side. I was going further back into the closet.” He shifts against you, settling. “You didn’t.” 

“Because attraction doesn’t work that way.”

You feel his chest rumble with a laugh. “I know that now. But I was so used to being scrutinized. I was a good singer, but not enough. A good dancer, but not enough. I thought it was just me. Maybe I wasn’t good at picking partners either.”

“For what it’s worth, I think you picked well.” You let go of his hand and gently pinch his stomach.

Joonmyun squirms in your grasp. “Accepting me as I am? It’s a good trait. i’m curious about one thing, though.”

“Hm?”

“Do you feel,” he hesitates, “threatened? By my liking women too?”

On instinct, you shake your head. Your chin rubs a bit against his hair. “Your capacity to like someone doesn’t mean you will. The same goes for anyone else. As far as I can see, you have your pick of more people than most. But you’re still here.”

“I guess you’re right.” The grin is audible in his voice. “I must still be learning.”


End file.
